Goombella
Goombella (originally from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) is an 11-year-old Goomba from Roguetown, Numbuh Mark of Sector SA in the Nextgen Kids Next Door. Her Negative is Allebmoog, who has no legs and uses long arms to walk. Nextgen Series In Sector SA, her team defeats a band of candy bandits in Sugar Deserts before returning to the treehouse. There, Index gives Goombella a swim lesson. When Sector SA overhears Nagisa talking about issues with his mother, Goombella hides in his backpack to be taken to his house, and is able to hear the drama that ensues when Hiromi wants to give her son a sex-change. When Nagisa is kicked out of the house, Goombella reveals herself. The team later schedules a plan to shrink Nagisa's mother and bring her to the Mission Simulator. Goombella invites Index to her school in Roguetown to meet Professor Frankly. Frankly seems to take interest in Index due to her Perfect Memory, for her uncovers lots of secrets in their favorite stories. Goombella is a tad jealous, but when Rhy T. comes and explains how Frankly was fired from U Goom due to his obsession with fairytales, Goombella grows angry at the professor. She admits to Index how she isn't all that smart and hoped that Frankly would be the key to a better school. Sector SA decides to help Goombella by amassing a bunch of operatives and organizing a fake invasion of Roguetown, impersonating powerful villains. This ultimately convinces Rhy T. that these fairytales have some meaning, and learning them may help people be prepared for future invasions. During a battle with Steamroller and I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. in Agrabah, Goombella awakens her Tattle ability. In On The Way, Goombella goes with Cheren Uno and Nebula to recruit the Mushroom KND to the Galactic Kid Council, believing that she must have inspired them to become operatives. Unfortunately, the Mushroom KND only formed to rebel against Nebula, and none of them knew about Goombella to begin with. Later, she accompanies Nagisa to Nolan York's Sandcave, bothering the hero a little while he was trying to train Nagisa. She takes pride in helping the two develop the Antikill. In Field Day!, Goombella participates in Too Hot, Too Cold. She teams up with Goombario for the Team Games, but they form a rather rocky relationship. In Sector MG, the group watches Morgiana fight in Heaven's Arena. She later reads Maddy and Rob Lucci's Power Levels and confirms Lucci to be the stronger opponent. In Sector $, Goombella tells Morgiana that if they weren't in the same sector, she would totally idolize her from far away. In Index and the World Rings, when Sector SA returns to their treehouse, they find the desert covered in snow as they are being attacked by Snowmads of the Kremling Krew. Goombella and Index fight the underlings while Nagisa and Morg fight Lord Fredrik. The pirates seem to know Index's true identity, and Kami Heartly wants to use her to save her daughter, Kimaya. Sector MG suddenly arrives with Hoopa in company, and the Firstborn learns that Index is Scheherazade. Kami uses her Keyblade to unlock the Universe Book from her mind, and everyone but Hoopa is sucked into the Tome of Prisoners. Index uses her newfound powers to free her friends and the pirates. They escape the book just in time to see Mustache Girl trying to take the book's World Rings. Index is forced to scatter the book's pages and sends the World Rings across the universe. They go up to Moonbase as Index explains her true identity, relationship with Hoopa, and the importance of the World Rings. To save both their universe and other universes, Sector SA must go recollect the World Rings, and all the Kids Next Doors will be asked to find the Lost Pages. When the quest takes them to Avalar, Goombella becomes friend with Lotte Jansson of Sector LN, the Bearer of the Pleasure Ring. Later, they go to Secco in search of the Love Ring, and end up paying a visit to Morgiana's homeland, Fanali. As they spend time in Fanali, Lotte turns herself into a Goomba to better understand her friend's plight. Index and Goombella work together to knock out Kalluto Zoldyck when CP0 invades Fanali. Battles *Sector SA vs. Al Sugarh's gang. *Sector SA vs. Steamroller and I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R.. *Battle of Enies Lobby (sidelines). *Battle of God's Domain (sidelines). *Sector SA vs. Snowmads. *Seven Ring Hunters vs. Infinite. *Seven Ring Hunters vs. Kalluto Zoldyck. Origin Main article: Goombella Goombella is Mario's first partner in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. She is a student at U Goom who is researching the Crystal Stars in Rogueport. Her Tattle ability can analyze enemies, areas, and people and provide hints. Appearance Goombella is a pink Goomba with black eyes, a blonde ponytail, and a single sharp tooth sticking out of her mouth. She wears a red tie on her stem and brown shoes, as well as an archaeologist helmet. She is about half a foot tall like most Goombas her age. Personality Goombella makes herself out to be a very smart girl with a peppy spirit. She believes a lot of ancient history is found through fairytales, a trait shared with Professor Frankly. However, Goombella fails at any other subject besides history, resulting in her being forced to attend Roguetown Elementary, which mostly consists of failing students. She deems herself smarter than those other kids and determinedly wants to improve her grades and go to a higher school. When she learned Frankly's teachings would not help this cause, she became angry and turned against her teacher, despite sharing his beliefs. While Goombella enjoys her friends, she often feels small and insignificant beside them due to their incredible physiques and Power Levels. In their recent missions, Goombella grew tired of examining so many massive Power Levels and even considered leaving Sector SA, unable to take the stress. Abilities Goombella is an excellent combatant who has trained her head to withstand hard blows, and can stylishly bounce across enemies on her head. She is able to climb poles with her feet and swing things with her mouth. Because of her small size, she is good at stealth and is able to fit in Nagisa's backpack. Goombella possesses a rare ability called Tattle, wherein she can scan foes for weak points and determine their Power Levels and HP. Her own Power Level is 100. When Goomnut used his Awakened Force Fruit power on her, Goombella's Tattle began heavily analyzing the detail around her against her own control. While this was meant to hinder Goombella, the immense headache actually enhanced her strength. She was also able to visualize her own friends' techniques and replicate them, such as Morgiana's Rocket Jump or Nagisa's Shave. Final Smash Goombella's Final Smash is Tattle. She will get out her book and flip pages while the player uses a cursor to lock onto an enemy. The camera will zoom in on that target as Goombella gives a description about them, but any other offscreen enemies will suffer rising damage. Furthermore, Tattling an enemy will earn a trophy of them. Weaknesses Like all Goombas, Goombella's main weakness is not having arms and has to hold things in her mouth, and her smallness makes her a weak target. She also struggles with basic school subjects like math or science. If Goombella examines a Power Level too high for her comprehension, she will faint. Stories She's Appeared *Sector SA *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Sector $ (cameo) *Index and the World Rings *Pirate Wars Trivia *Goombella is voiced by Lacey Chabert in the Gameverse. *Her birthday is March 8. *Gamewizard was originally going to make Goombella 21 years old, sneaking into the KND using her small size to make people think she was a child. *As the non-human of her sector, Goombella follows the Nextgen tradition of at least one non-human in each sector. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector SA Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Mushroomians